Reflexión de madrugada
by Sahel
Summary: Luego de un tiempo juntos, alguien le hace pensar a Yamazaki que falta más en su vida. Fic de cumpleaños.


**Reflexión de madrugada**

¡Fiki de cumpleaños para Kea Langrey!

* * *

La reunión fue espontánea, Nanase había tenido unos días libres y al regresar a Iwatobi, todos los ex integrantes del equipo de natación se reunieron durante ese periodo. Cenas, noches de cine, caminatas por el pueblo, pláticas llenas de recuerdos y anécdotas entre ellos.

Yamasaki bebió un trago más de su cerveza mientras meditaba las palabras que la joven promesa del nado le había dicho algunos días atrás. El mismo que ahora entre risas y chapoteos se divertía en la alberca junto a Rin; rodeado de los que, a regañadientes y con el paso de los años, también comenzó a llamar amigos.

Escuchó la risa de Makoto y de inmediato su mirada se clavó en el alto joven, sin evitarlo, observando cómo le tendía la mano a Rei para ayudarlo a salir del fondo de la alberca a donde sin ceremonia alguna Nagisa lo aventó. Los tiernos ojos de Makoto se engancharon a los suyos por un momento y Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 _¿Y cuándo van a dar el siguiente paso?_

Había sido la pregunta que Nanase le soltó, mirándolo a los ojos y sin ocultar su intención de mortificarlo. Podrían ser amigos ahora, pero ese recelo entre ellos no desapareció, simplemente se transformó en un mutuo gusto por molestarse. Sousuke le había mirado confuso unos segundos para luego preguntar él mismo a qué se refería. Haru había resoplado con algo de cansancio.

 _Sabes bien a qué me refiero Yamazaki. Tú y Makoto has estado saliendo por más de cinco años. ¿No crees que sea tiempo de algo más? ¿Acaso no lo merece?_

Y con eso, el maldito nadador se había retirado; dejando a Sousuke con la cabeza girando y el estómago ardiendo.

 _¿Algo más?_

Luego de reencontrarse en la Universidad, Makoto y Sousuke comenzaron a convivir fuera del circulo que sus dos mejores amigos conformaban. Aunque ambos amaban el nado, ambos habían aceptado que relegarían su pasión a su propio placer personal y buscaron otras formas de permanecer dentro del deporte que les fascinaba aunque no pudieran practicarlo a nivel profesional.

De la convivencia pasaron a la amistad. De la amistad comenzó a surgir cómplice intimidad y en algún momento, la chispa que parecía haber estado entre ellos desde siempre, encendió.

Ahora, cinco años después, Haruka le hacía pensar que no era suficiente.

* * *

—¿Sousuke?

El pelinegro volteó, sorprendido del llamado. Makoto sonrió y le clavó el codo en las costillas en respuesta.

—¿Perdido en otro planeta?— preguntó, su voz suave y una de sus manos plantándose en el muslo del otro — Parecías muy entretenido.

El moreno movió el brazo para pasarlo por los hombros del ojiverde, dejando que sus dedos alcanzaran la piel de su brazo para regalarle una suave caricia.

—Lo siento— musitó con media sonrisa— No quería ignorarte, solo... me distraje—

—No hay problema— replicó con una sonrisa— ¿Todo bien? ¿Algo que deba saber?

Meditó sus palabras unos segundos, antes de pasar saliva y fijar su mirada en el otro.

— ¿Estamos bien, cierto? Quiero decir, ¿eres feliz como estamos?— planteó Sousuke, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada— Se que no soy lo que...

— _NO_ termines esa frase— interrumpió serio Makoto— _SI_ , Sousuke. Claro que estamos bien. _Claro_ que soy feliz. ¿Algo te hizo pensar que no era así? ¿Hice algo?

Replica Makoto, mostrando en sus ojos un tinte de culpabilidad que apachurra el corazón de Sousuke. El pelinegro se apresura a negar con la cabeza y lo abraza con firmeza.

—No, claro que no Makoto. Alguien dijo algo estúpido y se me quedó en la cabeza. Me conoces, soy obsesivo. — Y le sonríe, inclinándose sobre el otro para dejar un ligero beso en su frente— No te preocupes, ¿va? Pasaré media hora más con esto para sacarlo de mi cabeza y listo. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Makoto sonríe y se apega al otro, dejando su cabeza recostar sobre el hombro del mayor y luego se separa. Toma el control remoto del la mesa frente a ellos y apaga la televisión. Sousuke parpadea, pensando que no tenía idea qué película se supone que estaban viendo, perdido en su cabeza, no era de extrañar que el ojiverde notara su distracción.

Makoto se gira hacia el otro, tocando ligeramente sus costados para de pronto, en un movimiento ágil sentarse sobre su regazo a horcajadas, sonriéndole cómplice. Las manos de Sousuke de inmediato se levantan para sujetarle por la cintura. Mientras lo hace, el pelinegro no puede evitar sonreír al pensar que el otro no requiere su apoyo para equilibrarse, pero igualmente le gusta sujetarlo, pues le da el beneficio de poder sentir su cuerpo sin necesitad de buscar una razón de ello.

 _Como si necesitara alguna._ Resopló en su mente, esas eran las ventajas de salir con Makoto Tachibaba; podía tocar lo que todos los demás debían de admirar desde lejos. Sus brazos se cerraron en el cuerpo del castaño con la intensa emoción de no querer dejarlo ir nunca más.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para distraer tu cabeza? — musita sobre los labios del pelinegro

—¿Hacer algo?— sonríe— ¿Así se le dice ahora?

Makoto rió de buena gana, apegando más su cuerpo al de Sousuke, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y dejando un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—No tienes que hacerlo... Estoy bien Makoto

El castaño sonríe otra vez y elimina la distancia entre sus rostros para esta vez regalarle, propiamente, un beso. El moreno se deja hacer, sintiéndose derretir en la calidez que comienza a embargarle desde las entrañas y los quedos jadeos que comienzan a dejar los labios de Makoto, son todo lo que necesita para sujetarlo con fuerza y levantarse del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

Las palabras de Haruka no desaparecen. Aun cuando pasaron una noche llena de caricias y placer. Así que ahí estaba Sousuke. Recostado en la cama junto al cálido cuerpo de su pareja, despierto a las tres de la mañana y observando el rostro del hombre con el que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida.

 _¡Dios. El maldito Haruka tenía razón!_

Quería algo más. Quería a Makoto en su vida siempre. Quería ser capaz de gritar que era suyo, sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Quería que se casara con él.

O el equivalente, dado que en Japón aun no era legal.

Resopló y con un esfuerzo supremo (porque odiaba dejar a Makoto solo en la cama) se separó del castaño, se levantó de la cama y tras enfundarse sus boxer negros, alcanzó el celular para volver a la sala del departamento que compartían juntos.

Una vez seguro que el castaño seguía dormido, Sousuke buscó en su celular el número del hombre culpable de todo. Marcó.

Tres repliques después una molesta y adormilada voz gruñó al otro lado del auricular.

— _¿Qué?_

— Buenos días a ti también, _Haruka_

— _Más vale que sea importante Yamazaki, son las tres de la mañana..._

—Cómo si no te levantaras a esta hora a entrenar de todas formas.

— _¿Qué quieres?_

—Bueno, ya que tú metiste esta estúpida idea en mi cabeza, tendrás que ayudarme a hacer que pase.

— _¿Idea? ¿Qué idea...?—_ un respiro siguiente y Sousuke supo que lo había descifrado— _¿El siguiente paso? En verdad...Oh!_ — la voz de Haruka sonó infinitamente más despierta y feliz. _—¿En verdad vas a hacerlo?_

— Sí. —replicó con reticente concesión— Te odio Nanase. Metiste esta idea en mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta que lo quiero hacer. Que él lo merece, que quiero darle todo. ¡Y que no tengo una maldita idea de cómo hacerlo!

Haru rió del otro lado del teléfono.

— _Bueno. Lo primero es aceptarlo, y hasta el momento no lo has dicho._

Silencio respondió al nadador, por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Sousuke finalmente resopló.

—Quiero que Makoto se case conmigo—

— _Entonces te ayudaré._

Y así, hablando con su querido enemigo, Sousuke sonrió feliz de saber que su vida junto a Makoto estaba por cambiar.

fini


End file.
